The detective and his blogger
by endercreep
Summary: Sherlock AU where john is a woman named Alice. everything is pretty much the same and it starts from their first meeting. some changes. its sort of romantic later on but mostly normal things. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**hello lovelies, sorry if this story isn't very good. Its been on my mind lately and I really wanted to write it. its my first fanfic soooo please review if you like it or not, and tell me if anything isn't correct. I will try to fix that. thank you **

**Chapter 1**

Alice

Alice was nervous as she walked through the door to the lab. One look at the man sends shivers down her spine. His black hair curls around his head like an angels halo. His skin is significantly paler than her own, and his quick hands are slender_. 'This must be him but, Mycroft didn't mention his brother being drop dead gorgeous, lord this is going to be A long day'._ She looks around the room to calm herself and smiles, "god, been forever since I've seen some of these" she says quietly, remembering just how long it was. The man, whom she guesses is Sherlock, looks up briefly then returns to his work.

Sherlock frowns and looks at Alice. He holds out he's hand expectantly "may I use your phone, mine doesn't get signal here." His voice is A deep baritone, excited yet grim at the same time. it almost makes her A bit sad, hearing his voice.

Alice's confusion shows on her face. Usually this is where she would be explaining why in fact her eyes were such an odd color. She slowly hands the man her phone.

"Are you Sherlock, because I'm here about the fla-" she's cut off by Sherlock's hand, silently motioning her to stay silent.

Sherlock types on the phone for A second and smirks before typing A bit more and hands her back the phone. Their fingers brush, making both their hearts race.

"Yes, and 221 baker street, meet me there tomorrow to look at the flat." he turns to leave but stopped when Alice's small hands grab his shoulder and turns him back around.

"mighty bold of you mate, you don't even know my name and you already want to move in." Alice says, with A small smirk hidden behind her lips. Why was she suddenly being A little cocky, she is usually shy, and goes with whatever the other person is feeling. something she said must have amused him, because Sherlock smiles slightly, which takes her breath away. He holds out his hand, letting Alice slowly take it before shaking it slightly.

"Sherlock Holmes"

"Alice Watson" she says with A smile, ignoring the tingling sensation she is getting threw out her whole body.

"now there Alice," Sherlock turns and goes out the door before popping his head back in, " don't be late." . A blush creeps onto her face, '_mysterious_ much' She goes to check her messages, and sees the time. 'That_ late already? Time sure flys'_ she thinks to herself as she starts walking back to her meager apartment she has on military salary. She frowned as she checked the message last sent.

if brother has A blue latter, brother did it. -SH

Alice shakes her head at the message, making her hair bounce. '_what A strange man, this should be interesting_' she automatically starts towards home, going to her contacts and types in Holmes. A smile plays at her lips when she see's Sherlock's name. Alice looks at his name for A bit longer than shakes her head before going to the contact underneath the beautiful mans name. She puts the phone to her ear and lets it ring. the voice she hears is very different from his brothers, more stiff, and grim.

"Alice, I assume you've met my brother, then?" he says smoothly from the phone. She sighs, he has driven her crazy ever since he told her his brother needed A flat-mate. he refused to give her A single detail about him, just said that he was good at his job.

"alright Mycroft, now that I've met him, will you tell me what he does? Its been driving me bloody mad." She says softly so the people around her cannot hear. She doesn't have the money for A cab today, no, she decided to by the gun cleaner she needed. She looks into the sky smiles as she hears his deep laugh. The one she knows she only hears, though why she never knows.

"Alice, you sound A bit worried. He is only A harmless child, well more or less."

'as harmless as I am?' she thought sadly, thinking of her shoulder.

"alright but what does he DO?" she says emphasizing the last word. She can practically hear his smirk. "why he is A detective of course. The worlds first and only consulting detective."

Alice paused her walking. Mycroft sighed as Alice started laughing. "well then, this should be fun..." She started thinking about all the detective stories she had read when she was younger. She used to look up to men and women before she went into the military. It was then that she realized how worried she was about Sherlock. She couldn't understand why she wanted this particular persons...acceptation? Yes that must be it. She must have taken to long to answer so Mycroft took it for worry.

She can hear him sigh, "don't worry about him Alice..." before he hung up in that oh so special way he has.

hey Sherlock, very sneaky putting your number in my phone, very sneaky indeed.

-Alice

She smiles at her phone and puts it away before going into her small apartment she owns now. She can hardly wait to get there so she can try to sleep soundly until tomorrow. She gets inside and throws her phone on her bed so she can shower and is curled in bed asleep by the time her phone beeps, showing A message from A certain detective.

**author:: sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors, the spell check never seems to understand the word I'm typing. if you enjoyed it at all please tell me and I'll continue, but for now I'm just going to tell Sherlock's pov next. I'm also sorry if some of the letters are not capitalized, my laptops shift isn't working all the time and its annoying. If you review you get a cookie **

**computer:: what? -.- you don't have any cookies though ender, why are you telling them false lies...**

**me:: *rubs eyes and backs away* dear god you can speak...**

**computer:: no, your just hallucinating from lack of sleep...**

**me:: alright then if that's all then =] THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH AND GOODBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 sherlock

**hey lovelies, sorry this is takeing a bit. have school n stuff. So I don't own anything. at all. if I did they would have Sherlock season 3 by now so enjoy.**

**Sherlock: well, that was inadequate. Your obviously nervous and lonely.**

**john: SHERLOCK!**

**me: its fine, I've long since ignored insults, and his deduction is very much correct, not to mention brilliant.**

**Sherlock: yes thank you.**

**john: you don't have to put up with this though...**

**me: I do if I want him to be ok with me turning you into a female... he just only agreed when I told him you guys might be in a relationship..**

**river: spoilers .O**

**sherlock: -.- I haven't told him yet**

**me: ohh umm sorry... onward to the shire... I mean story**

**john: O.O**

chapter 2

Sherlock

Sherlock was about to yell at Molly leave him alone when he was working, but stopped himself. Yes, he had heard the door open but he didn't hear Molly's clumsy, loud steps. instead, the steps were soft, almost nonexistent. He glances up at the intruder and snaps his eyes back to his experiment. She was lovely, brown hair, green eyes, small, in other words, normal. All so dreadfully boring.

But something about her was off. She wasnt as normal as she seemed. Sherlock secretly looks back up to get a better look.

'ah, I see'. Her eyes her eyes moved around the room quickly, but he can see now why their wrong. The young womans eyes were bright green, with hints of blue and gold flakes inside. They were young eyes, but sad, like she has seen horrible, horrible things at a younger age. 'I wonder' He looks at her closer and starts deducing.

'Tan lines on wrists, and neck, visible from jumper. Red hair? no, chocolate with red highlights. fit, perfect posture, commanding eyes, reads military. She cant br more than 28 so left? No, shot, favoring one shoulder to carry her bag. Slight tremor in hand...Jumper is well-worn, old, so she isn't very rich. Doctor by earlier doctor...Afganastan? Yes, couldn't be Iraq. back to eyes, commanding, so upper rank, caption maybe, obviously. She seems uncomfortable with her shoulder. How dare they shoot her' Sherlock blinked after that last one. Why had he thought that? sentiment isn't his strongest suit. Its found in the losing side. Sherlock. doesn't. lose.

Now with deductions finished, he holds out his hand for her phone. " may i use your phone, mine doesn't get signal down here." he asks nicely, then takeing it when she gives it to him. He quickly sends Lestrade a text, then on impulse puts his number in her phone. 'Why did I do that?'. The girls soprano voice cuts through his thoughts.

"umm are you Sherlock, because i'm here about the fla-" he stops her quickly. Something about this girls voice makes him warm inside, and this foreign feeling is almost too much. Sherlock stores this information away for later use. 'so that why she is here, leave it to Mycroft to find me a flat mate. she is just going to leave like the others' He mentally shakes himself.

When Sherlock hands her back her phone, their fingers brush slightly. His heart beats madly in his chest and that warm feeling returns, it's better than any high he has ever felt. But it makes him confused. 'think about it later'

"yes and 221B bakerstreet, meet me tomorrow at 2 to look at the flat" he says quickly so he can leave to ponder all the newfound information. As he turns, he is stopped by a pair of tiny hands, gently grabbing his shoulders, turning him to face a lovely pair o f electric green eyes.

The young woman smiles cocky, "mighty bold of you mate, you don't even know my name and you already want to move in." a hint of humour in her voice.

Sherlock smirks,but inside he is a bit taken aback, but holds out his hand none the same.

"Sherlock Homes" She slowly takes is and shakes. 'trust issues then. Hands are warm and... soft? But she was in the military, they should be calloused. Interesting...' he thinks quickly.

"Alice Watson" she withdraws her hand, making Sherlock miss their warmth. 'but why?' another mental shake. 'there now, Alice" he leaves then pops his head back in to say, "don't be late"

Sherlock gets out his phone, knowing who sent her. He sends Mycroft a text,

_-I don't need a flat mate. She will leave anyway so why go through the trouble_

_-SH_

he shoves his phone in his pocket and calls a cab. Sherlock's phone buzzes a bit later with Mycrofts reply.

_-this ones different. She is odd and childish, you might just get along._

_-MH_

this makes Sherlock roll his eyes. ' highly unlikely'. When the cab gets to the flat, his phone buzzes once more, this time from an unknown number.

_hey Sherlock, very sneaky putting your number in my phone, very sneaky indeed._

_-Alice_

This somehow makes him smile, and he quickly saves the number before replying.

_-yes, be careful when sleeping tonight. you will need to sleep on your other shoulder tonight if you don't want it hurting when you use it tomorrow like it did today._

_- SH_

He lays on the couch in his thinking position.

'Why did Alice make your transport react like that around her? well she is pretty enough to make most males react, but none has made mine do it before. So, why does it matter, she is just going to leave after she finds out about you.'

This thought makes him sad. It is true. She is just going to yell at him or call him a 'freak' like Sally and Anderson. Why doesn't anyone understand or like his deductions? 'because they are all idiots. Every. single. one.'

He leaves his mind palace and picks up his violin. 'i should have asked if she minded the playing? oh well... doesn't mater anyway.' he thought this before shaking his head and stating to softly play Beethoven.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry about the wait, my computer keeps trying to delete all my work on this.**

**I do have a question, I am thinking about a aungust piece, about Sherlock... my friends say the idea itself is enough to make even Sherlock cry...and maybe jimmy boy. so uhhh if want to read that one-shot, please tell me, thank you.**

**I do not own Sherlock, or Alice, or Mycroft, or the internet, of bbc or basically anything else**

**PS. - im righting this while I'm sick and it is 2:16 am, I just got back from contest and its the end of marching season for band... so I am not in my best light to shine...so I'm sorry, im so so sorry**

* * *

chapter 3

the flat

* * *

Alice tosses and turns in her sleep. Her small fists clutch her pillow, and she mumbles about war, turmoil, and raddles off medical remedies for various gun wounds. She wakes, eyes wide, trembling with fear.

She whispers to herself quietly, "just a dream, just a dream, you're not in the war, your back in london. Just have to Calm. The. Hell. Down. Alice." Her breathing slows ever-so slowly. "there you are ace, just chill, heh if you continue this damn night terrors you'll scare Sherlock away." she sighs and entangles herself from her thin blanket. Her muscles ache and she groans sightly as her stiff shoulder creeks and protests against moving.

Her clock reads 2:36, way to early to do anything,whatsoever. Sighing she goes to her desk and opens one of the cabinets. She knew she wasnt going to get anymore sleep, so she carefully removes her *cough* perfectly legal firearm, and gets her small book from the tiny cubby.

Sitting on her bed, she curls up, minding her shoulder, and starts to read, chuckling every time the detective in the story makes an absolutely astounding analysis about a atrocious adversary, amazingly.

A message makes her phone light up, so she opens the message shaking her head as she read.

_-you should be asleep Alice, and maybe fire your therapist, she obviously isn't doing any good -MH_

_-are you spying on me again mycroft, remember how that turned out last time?_

_- considering your desk light is on, and I'm monitoring your building OUTSIDE, no, no I am not-MH_

Alice sees another message, but from the other brother,

_-yes, be careful when sleeping tonight. you will need to sleep on your other shoulder tonight if you don't want it hurting when you use it tomorrow like it did today._

_- SH_

She frowns at the phone, and types and sends without fully understanding the time until she already sent it.

_-is it that noticeable? -AW_

She frowns at her phone when it dings with his response.

_-shouldnt you be in bed? You should also fire your therapist, she isnt helping you at all. Do you mind the violin? -SH_

_-your the second person to tell me that today, been talking to mycroft? and yes, i love the violin, why?_

_-i tend to play it when I think, I also don't talk for long periods of time, potential flatmates should know the worst about each other, yes? -SH_

_-i guess?_

_-go to sleep, you will be tired in the morning, Alice -SH_

_-fine, sence everyone wants me to sleep so badly I'll sleep. good night Sherlock_

At his flat, Sherlock smiles softly at this small show of sediment. She is sweet, he hopes she stays. 'did he just think that?' he shakes his head and texts back.

_-yes, good night-SH_

He gets another text,

_-we have a case, i want you to come in tomorrow at three to look at these suicides. I have a meeting before then -lestrade_

_'suicides? can't they tell there murders?...idiots, always missing the obvious...'_

He puts down his phone and continues playing.

* * *

Alice runs to try to catch a cab, none ever seem to want to stop for her. 'invisible' Finally one stops and she gets in. When she finally gets to the flat, she walks up to the door and knocks softly, "hello?"

"hello" a deep baritone voice says behind her, making her jump and turn to face a pair of blueish green eyes and a small smile playing on soft lips, his porcelain face framed by a head of black curls.

"damn Sherlock, you gave me a heart attack" She smiles at him just as the door opens and she is greeted by a frail old woman.

"Mrs. Hudson, this is Alice, she will be moving in" Sherlock says quickly and he leads Alice upstairs, while Alice herself is trying to say hello. He pulls her into the messy flat and looks around rather proudly. "this is very nice, yes could be very nice..." She says softly

"just need to finish moving in"

"just need to clean up a bit"

They both say at the same time, making both of their cheeks burn with red.

"well umm... can't stay, have a meeting." and with that, the detective walks outside just to come in a bit later.

"you're an army doctor." he states

"yes" she answers.

"any good?"

"very good"

"seen a lot of injuries, then? violent deaths?"

"well, yes"

"bit of trouble too, i bet"

"of course, yes. enough for a lifetime. far too much"

He smirks, "want to see some more?"

"oh god, yes!" she smiles and follows him out of the flat, a thousand questions on her mind. Sherlock's phone beeps and he frowns at it before telling the taxi he just called *which came right to him i may add, because he is, you know, cool*

In Sherlock's mind palace, he was smiling and excited for the new case. 'now, it starts, the game is a foot'

* * *

**sorry about everything wrong, and the time its taking me to do this, I just finished district band competition for flute. sadly, I didn't make it... and I may have bombed my sight-reading. if only I was Sherlock**

**Sherlock- if you were, you would be first chair.**

**ender- =( sorry again for the wait**


End file.
